


The Solnox Maiden's Secret

by Kasta_Fierce



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce
Summary: Saphyra is a new student attending Bangtan Academy. Hoping to have the opportunity for a fresh start in her life and wishing that no one discovers her dark secret. So what happens when Taehyung stumbles upon her secret one day? Will she be able to love again and put a stop to Klaus or will she stay cursed?





	1. Prologue

Guess you're wondering what my deep dark secret could be and why I am the way that I am right. Well let me introduce myself first so that you will understand me better. My name is Saphyra. I'm 22 years old and I'm the last female in my family to be born as the solnox maiden. In addition to being the last one I'm also cursed. And the guy, who placed this curse on me was none other than Klaus, son of Konstantyne. Ever since that fateful day when I was a little girl there was a prophecy about my birth as the last solnox maiden. The prophecy fortold of my birth and that I would be cursed by the age of seven to be without the ability of singing incantations while shooting arrows at the same time. The only way for the curse to be broken is to fall in love with someone who's able to fully accept and love me back. My best friends Xiumin and Namjoon are the only people besides my family that know about the curse.

During daylight hours I'm like everyone else the only problem is that I can never sing when the sun is out. Why? It's quite simple actually because If I open my mouth to sing anything I'll sound like a banshee. This is why I can only sing during moonlit hours and not sound like a banshee, who is about to strangle someone. Because of the curse I've had to tranfer from different schools in order to keep people from finding out my secret. I just hope that someone is brave enough to help me break this awful curse before the Solnox festival this year. Only then will I be able to destroy Klaus for good.


	2. Acceptance Letter

Saphyra

It's been two months since I've sent in the enrollment application to attend Bangtan Academy. Yes Bangtan Academy, the school for the musically gifted and magically talented.

So as of right now I am patiently waiting to see when the acceptance letter should arrive. I'm on pins and needles worrying about whether or not I'll get in. Suddenly I sense Xiumin walking from the forest near my backyard with a smile on his face.  
Hi Xiumin how are you doing? I'm okay Saphyra. I see you're still anxious about the acceptance letter right? I slowly nod to answer his question and laugh. Well Namjoon is already here in the house reading books and scrolls in my family's library. Oh okay well I came over to give you this letter that arrived at my door this afternoon by accident he says. I look at Xiumin and take the letter and open it. Only to jump up squealing like a child hyped up on sugar. Namjoon hears me squealing and runs out of the library to see what's going on. Joonie, Baozi it's finally here the acceptance letter from Bangtan Academy and I've been accepted into the academy!  
Congratulations Saphyra! They say as I'm pulled into a hug by my two best friends.


	3. Welcome to Bangtan Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day school and Saphyra is nervous like most new students.

Saphyra has the last of her belongings in the car. Before she leaves for Bangtan Academy, Saphyra hugs her parents for the last time. Just as she's about walk towards the car her father places a special pendant around her neck. Her father says, "This necklace will protect you while you're away from us. Please remember never to take it off under any circumstances." Saphyra's mother hugs her one more time and says, " Saphyra, my daughter, I know you will break your curse. Remember your training and we will see you at the Solnox Festival next spring. We love you."

 Three hours later, everyone arrives at the main entryway that leads to Bangtan Academy. Where she'll begin her first day of surviving hell to keep her secret under wraps. If someone doesn't find out or it'll be like her past nightmare haunting her all over again.


End file.
